


The Hoodie by Xie（中文翻译：连帽衫）

by cryforwhat



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post 513
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	The Hoodie by Xie（中文翻译：连帽衫）

标题：The Hoodie／连帽衫  
作者：Xie  
译者：cryforwhat  
配对：大叔／金发  
等级：辅导级  
警告：真实事件。  
时间：５１３后过了几年  
说明：从头条新闻引发的故事，一篇短短的政治文。  
授权：Sure, Alex, but I would think it would lose a lot of context!（指的是我建议让贾斯汀上[汤不热](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tumblr)。）  
原文：<http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/347368.html>  
  
布莱恩走进阁楼大门，接着猛地停下。“我还以为我们早就让伴随着餐厅跑堂以及暗藏武器在匹兹堡乱跑的贾斯汀·泰勒连帽衫时代成为历史了，”他说道。  
  
贾斯汀耸耸肩。“本该如此，直到我在[推特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitter)上看到[杰拉尔多·里维拉](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geraldo_Rivera)声称[特雷沃恩·马丁](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trayvon_Martin)那件连帽衫在他的枪击事件中承担的责任跟那个扣动扳机的家伙一样多。”  
  
布莱恩捏了捏鼻子。“我还以为我在上一次[大选](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_election_%28U.S.%29)期间安装的[绿坝娘](http://www.hudong.com/wiki/%E7%BB%BF%E5%9D%9D%E5%A8%98)会阻止你访问推特......”  
  
“是啊，我花了大概四分钟就把它卸掉了。此外，我是在手机上看到这消息的，而我可不认为你能在短期内摆脱它。如果我没有手机，你要怎么呼叫我并要求来场紧急的午后口交？”贾斯汀走向布莱恩，松开他的领带。“所以，你要不要跟我一起来？”  
  
布莱恩脱下他的外套，任由它落在厨房料理台上。“来？我有起不来的时候吗？咱们只需……”他开始逼着贾斯汀倒着走进卧室。  
  
贾斯汀把双手平放在布莱恩的胸膛上。“我指的是抗议枪击事件遭掩盖的 **匹兹堡百万连帽衫游行** 。”  
  
布莱恩盯着他。“你疯了吗？”  
  
贾斯汀露齿一笑。“可能。但我疯不疯本身并非不跟我一起来的理由。”  
  
布莱恩解下领带并走向卫生间。“我要把这场用服装进行抗议的特别活动留给年轻一代。我才不穿连帽衫。”  
  
贾斯汀站他身后。“那可不是我印象中……”  
  
布莱恩转开花洒，从裤子里迈出来。“如果你暗示的是 **百万连帽衫狂欢会** ，算我一个。”  
  
十分钟后，布莱恩腰缠毛巾走进卧室时，贾斯汀正盘腿坐在床上。“你知道，布莱恩，你穿连帽衫会很性感的。”  
  
“我穿什么都性感。”他任由毛巾落下。“或者什么都不穿也照样性感。”  
  
“没错，”贾斯汀说。  
  
“听着，距离大举还有八个月，”布莱恩皱着眉头说。“我本以为在活动家狂潮的攻击再次威胁到我们的幸福家园之前，咱们还有时间。”  
  
贾斯汀站起身走到卧室门口。他没有转身，只是停在那里。“是啊，好吧，本来确实如此，直到一个十七岁的男孩因为手拿一包[彩虹糖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skittles_%28confectionery%29)从商店走路回家而被枪击身亡。”  
  
布莱恩观看走向厨房的贾斯汀的背部。他皱起眉头。他抬起手挠着头发，衡量自己的选择。  
  
接着他跟着贾斯汀迈下卧室的阶梯。“假设我决定今晚跟你一起出席这一盛会，我会穿什么？我一件连帽衫都没有，而我非常怀疑[阿玛尼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armani)或者[普拉达](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prada)会制造连帽衫。”  
  
贾斯汀的脸上绽放笑容。“事实上……”他指向料理台上的一个购物袋。  
  
布莱恩往袋里一看，接着拉出一件黑色的连帽毛衣，上面印着一个熟悉无比的商标。“普拉达。”他看着贾斯汀。“我接受指正，而且深表关切，因为在名牌服饰方面，你显然懂得我不知道的知识。”他含住嘴唇。“我可能需要多年的强化治疗来处理这一信息。你是怎么……”  
  
贾斯汀笑了。“[谷歌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Google)。”  
  
布莱恩乖乖认输。  
________________________________  
  
在他们前往市区的路上，布莱恩用胳膊搂着贾斯汀的肩膀，叹了口气。“我今晚本来都计划好了，咱们先共进浪漫晚餐，接着河边散步，然后在只被烛光点亮的房间内在咱们四千针密度的有机棉床单上缓慢而绵长地翻云覆雨……”  
  
贾斯汀翻了个白眼。“你指的是咱们等待外卖抵达期间，我在沙发上给你口交，接着你花一整晚的时间用笔记本电脑工作以及给泰德发送愤怒的电邮？”  
  
他点点头。“知我莫若你。”  
  
他们拐了个弯，接着停了下来。穿着连帽衫的汹涌人群挤满了街道。电视新闻采访车随处可见，卫星指向天空。市长迪金斯身穿褐色连帽衫站在舞台上，被他同样穿 着连帽衫的助手们包围。数十个穿着艳丽粉红亮片帽衫的伪娘们正穿过人群，新闻摄像机跟踪着他们的一举一动。黛比就在前排下方的附近，她鲜红的头发从彩虹条 纹的帽衫下探出来。  
  
贾斯汀拉起连帽衫的帽子盖过脑袋。“咱们走。”  
  
布莱恩看起来挺痛苦。“你知不知道这帽子会对我的头发造成什么伤害？”  
  
贾斯汀只是看着他，布莱恩悲痛地呼出他今晚第一万次烈士就义般的叹息，接着拉起帽子。“我仍然不能相信你居然说服我做这件事。”  
  
贾斯汀从旁边扫了他一眼。“我知道，我很狡猾。”  
  
布莱恩抓住贾斯汀的手并握住它。“不是那样。”  
  
“那是哪样？”  
  
他耸耸肩。“你可以说我是个梦想家，但我只是觉得穿连帽衫的青少年应该能够自由地走在街上而不被殴打、枪杀或杀害。”  
  
贾斯汀停下脚步，但没有松开他的手。“是啊，”他说。“我就知道你会那么觉得。”  
  
他们开始迈步，接着布莱恩皱起了眉头。“我还是不能为这玩意对我的头发造成什么伤害而原谅你。”  
  
贾斯汀笑出声，把他拉入人群。  
  
完  
  
Xie发表于２０１２年０３月２３日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１２年０３月２７日，编辑于２０１２年０８月３１日下午。


End file.
